Jade Jasper: Hogwarts First Year
by Ninamazing
Summary: Jade Jasper's first year at Hogwarts. Read it and review it, then read the others...
1. First Year Part 01

I dug my fork into my scrambled eggs. Boring, boring, boring. My life was so incredibly boring. School was boring, home was boring, my friends were...

I stopped short in my reverie as an owl flew into our kitchen and dropped a parchment envelope onto my head. It tumbled into my lap, and I picked it up. Written in green ink were the words **'Jade Jasper, 1601 Leafwood Lane, Mars, PA, 15739'** and **'HOGWARTS-PLEASE RUSH.'** I opened the envelope, completely flabbergasted. It contained a letter from Professor Minerva McGonagall Jr., telling me that I had been accepted into Hogwarts, and a list of the items that first years needed.

"What's that, Jadie?" my mother asked. I nearly jumped a foot, I'd forgotten that anything else existed on Earth besides myself and Hogwarts, I was so surprised.

"A-a letter. I'm to be a witch, I've been accepted at Hogwarts!!"

"They're accepting American students?? Odd..." my father mumbled, while my mother leaped to her feet in joy, and, not surprisingly since she was a gymnast, started doing one-handed cartwheels around the room. It was strange, all right, but I enjoyed it terrifically. I, Jade Jasper, was going to become a WITCH!!

* * *

"Mmm...quite excellent, I must say. Wonderful," remarked my father, about the Leaky Cauldron's special of the day: Perfect Coffee. It remained as hot as you wanted it to be, as sweet as you wanted it, and as milky as you wanted it. Tom, the bartender, great-grandson, he said, of the Tom of Harry Potter's time, was quite thrilled about it, and he and my father had talked up a storm, becoming instant friends.

"Albert, we should be getting to Madam Malkin's; it's getting late and we really need to get everything today," my mother told him.

"Oh, yes...why don't you two go on ahead?? I'll stay behind and give Tom a hand with the Leaky Cauldron..."

Mother and I left them talking and went out the back door to the courtyard which led to Diagon Alley. She pulled out her wand and tapped the third brick above the trash can with her wand and led me inside...

We got my robes from Madam Malkin's, while my mother chatted with her about how to knit a Stay-Warm Blanket, and then went to Flourish and Blotts to get my books. Unfortunately, there was something of a hold-up there, because Derek Lockhart, great-great-grandson of Gilderoy Lockhart, three-time winner of _Witch Weekly_'s Most Charming Smile Award (or so it said) was signing books. Finally, Mother and I gave up, and we went to the Magical Menagerie on my request so I could get a pet.

There were hundreds of animals there, rats and cats and alligators and even tiny elephants, but I chose a rainbow rabbit whom I named Dasher. His eyes were a brilliant black, and his fur was red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and white all at the same time. His fur was soft and thick, and he was absolutely **beautiful**. I couldn't get over what a great pet he'd turn out to be!!

Mother gave me a big green box she'd used in her Hogwarts days to keep track of all my Potions ingredients, as she'd said Dumbledore always made sure the Potions teacher was tough. Still the same Dumbledore as in Harry Potter's days, still perfectly able to run the school spectacularly. No one knows how he does it, Mother said, although if he was the only wizard You-Know-Who couldn't face, I'm not surprised.

I got a nice set of scales, and a good sturdy cauldron, and a few other extra odds-and-ends to keep myself organized and ready for the rigorous education Hogwarts offered. I was glad I had a Hogwarts alumna with me...otherwise, I wouldn't have a clue.

Finally, Flourish and Blotts cleared up, so Mother and I bought all my books and a good black bag to keep them in, too. I also got quills, parchment, and ink-and Mother let me get some ink that flashed different rainbow colors as you wrote. It took some effort to keep Dasher away from it!!

Back at the Leaky Cauldron, Father and Tom were **still** laughing and exchanging stories. It shocked me to imagine that anybody could think of that much to talk about!! Mother finally managed to drag him away, and we left, me with the promise of being on board the Hogwarts Express in less than a week.

* * *

I shivered, glad that I'd worn my wool sweater that morning. It was a very freezing fall this year, and even this early in September it was chilly. The fact that I was terrified didn't help, either; seeing all these witches and wizards around me who knew a lot, some from Muggle families, others distantly related to Harry Potter or Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger, the famous Hogwarts trio that got rid of so much evil. And I was among them!!

It was now 10:53...I was dangerously close to being late. I broke the silence between us by saying, "Well, Mother, Father, I'd better go now..." and kissing them both goodbye. I walked swiftly through the barrier, surprised at my success, and leaped onto the train as the whistle blew. Minutes later, it pulled away, and a first year girl opened the compartment door. She had flaming red hair and green eyes, and she looked very clever and pretty.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked politely, and I nodded no. She sat down, sighing and then started talking again. "I'm so glad I got accepted into Hogwarts, although Mum and Dad said of course I would...oh, sorry, I didn't even introduce myself, did I?? Melissa Weasley, pleased to meet you." She held out her hand, and I took it, smiling. Maybe making friends wasn't as hard as I thought.

"Jade Jasper," I told her, still smiling.

"Nice to meet you. Play Quidditch at all??"

"Er, no...Mother says what's the good, first years aren't allowed a broom anyway," I replied. She laughed.

"Sounds like my mum!! I wish I played, I've been practicing a bit with John and James, my older twin brothers. But really, I like Invisibility Cloaks. Dad got one from the Ministry of Magic as a reward for saving a few wizard's lives in an accident, and he gave it to me. I use it all the time, I'm definitely bringing it to Hogwarts!! I also love rabbits, but Mum hates them...so I got George," and here she motioned to a snowy owl sitting on the arm of her seat, "and he's spectacular. I named him after my great-uncle, biggest prankster Hogwarts has seen yet," and she laughed again.

"I've got a rainbow rabbit, Dasher. Want to see him??" Her eyes lit up.

"Sure!!" she exclaimed happily. I pulled him out and she looked at him, glowing.

"He's **beautiful**, Jade!! Wow!!"

"Thanks..." I said gratefully, relieved and excited that I'd found a friend at last. Then a firm female voice came through the train:

"Please get dressed in your Hogwarts robes and pack up your things. Throw away all candy wrappers and finish eating and spell-casting. We are approaching the school. First years, follow Hagrid once we get there. Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please tell me if I should finish her adventures. I've used Jade in a lot of other stories I've written, and she's even a roleplaying character I use sometimes. She just sort of begged me to be able to go to Hogwarts...so I let her go in place of me. *wink* Review it and tell me what you think...I'd really like to hear it. Also, if you have any future requests...her little romances, her experiences, teacher ideas, etc... =)**


	2. First Year Part 02

I leaned down to get my robes, Melissa doing the same. We changed quickly and packed up all of the Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes we'd been stuffing our faces with, and I gulped down a bottle of cranberry juice. I don't care if it's Muggle-ish, I still can't live without the stuff.

"Ready?" Melissa asked, her green eyes bright and excited.

"Yup!!" I replied, my confidence and spirits greatly improved now that I knew I had a friend to be Sorted with. I only hoped we'd both get into the same House, even if it was Slytherin!!

Together we made our way down to the front of the train to the Social Car, where the air was nice and warm and where both hot cocoa and very excited Hogwarts students were plentiful. Melissa and I got steaming cups of cocoa and joined some other first years in a group by a large window.

"I hope I get into Gryffindor, I've been practicing spells all summer, and trying to be brave and good so the Sorting Hat will like me..." a girl was saying very fast.

Another boy was asking questions anxiously.

"D'you think I'll need to use some complicated spell to get into a good House?? What if I get sent home?? Are the teachers nice?? What if nobody likes me?? Is McGonagall strict??"

Melissa came up to him, me following, and started to reassure the boy.

"Don't worry about it at all. My whole family went to Hogwarts and loved it, and the teachers are fair and like you no matter who you are. It's not hard to get Sorted, you just have to try on an old, clever wizard's hat called the Sorting Hat. And you **won't** get sent home. You got accepted, didn't you??" Her smile seemed to comfort the worried boy, and he grinned at her.

"Thanks...I'm Benny Longbottom, who're you??"

"Melissa Weasley...and this is my friend, Jade Jasper," Melissa replied. I was flattered at the way she'd introduced me, and glad she thought of me as a friend. Benny grinned again and shook my hand, and we started talking about our pets. It turned out that Benny liked rabbits, too, and he was playing a cheerful game with Dasher when chimes rang through the train and we all felt it stop.

"Let's wait for the rest of them to go, I don't want to get separated..." Melissa told us, and we agreed. Benny handed Dasher to me, and I stored him safely in a huge pocket of my robes.

As the crowd of laughing students thinned, the three of us started to get off the train. Just then, Benny screamed.

"What is it, Benny?" I asked anxiously. He looked at the ground and in his pockets, and then looked into my eyes.

"My toad's gone...I named him after my great-grandfather..." He looked extremely worried and devastated.

"Don't worry, Ben, we'll find him..." I reassured him, searching everywhere. Melissa was looking all over the place, too. A black-haired teacher came up to us, frowning.

"Why are you so late getting to the school?? Hagrid has already left with the first years!!" she said, disapproving.

"We were waiting for the crowd to thin-and Benny's lost his toad, Neville-" I stammered.

"Very well. But you might miss part of the Sorting. I advise you to hurry."

"But my toad, Professor!!" pleaded Benny, looking scared.

"I will have teachers search the train. Now go!!"

We went.

* * *

We'd barely avoided missing the Sorting, although I wasn't sure whether to be happy or terrified at that...

"Argyle, Anne," McGonagall read from a long sheet of parchment. A brown-haired girl walked up to the Sorting Hat, and it took a few minutes before the Hat announced: "HUFFLEPUFF!!" Next came "Aster, Patrick," who instantly became a "GRYFFINDOR!!" I missed the next few, but I sure snapped to attention when "Jasper, Jade" was announced. I walked up to the Sorting Hat and put it on, hoping that no one could notice me shaking.

"Hmmm..." the Hat whispered in my ear, "you're a difficult one. Well, you've got very brave qualities, and you're bound to do some good, too...so I'd say, for you, GRYFFINDOR!!" Relieved, I walked over to the Gryffindor table to wait for Benny and Melissa. I dearly wished they'd be in my House.

And sure enough, my wishes-and theirs-were granted. Soon, both of them came over to join me, and Benny sat next to me, Melissa on his other side. The Gryffindor prefect, Tori Gibbons, was really nice and she had come from a Muggle family, which was interesting. She told us all hilarious stories about her first year at Hogwarts, and I'm sure nobody sitting at the Gryffindor table was sad or scared by the time she was finished. And surely, **nobody** was hungry, either...the tables had been loaded with wonderful, tempting, delicious food.

We walked up numerous flights of stairs and the passages were so twisted my head started hurting, but finally we reached the famous, huge portrait of a fat, Italian lady-like in operas-that guarded the Gryffindor common room. Tori, who had been leading the way, told us all the first password of the year: Codswallop.

The common room was fabulous. A roaring fire was on the far side of the room, well-placed in an enormous fireplace. There were lots of couches and armchairs around the room, all with red furnishings, and the fireplace was bordered with lovely gold designs. On the left side of the gigantic, yet homely room, there were seven staircases leading to the girls' dormitories, and on the right there were seven for the boys. Tori directed us all into the right ones for our years, and then she went up hers.

The first year girls' dormitory was marvelous. There were six canopy beds, all enthroned in a misty gold curtain that, Tori had told us, kept the cold out in the winter and the heat out in the summer. Each of us had our own section of the bathroom-wow!-and our own large window, overlooking the Quidditch field on the grounds.

Laughing with delight, each of us settled into our own beds, Melissa happily right next to me. I conked out as soon as my head hit the pillow, but I'm sure I had a smile on my face all night, and a darn big one too!!

* * *

**Author's Note: Nope, sorry, no more this time:) *Grinz*...just have to wait!! I know, I know, I want to write more about her too, but when it gets to be 11:26PM you begin to realize it's time to quit. Please tell me if there's anything you'd like to see happening to Jade...I think I've found her. I've found my Character!! Boy, I sure love writing about her, so I sure hope you like reading about her!! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!!**


	3. First Year Part 03

In the morning, Melissa woke me up with one of her great laughs.

"Get dressed," she ordered, "or we'll be late for our first breakfast in the Great Hall!!" I got up and pulled on a brand new set of robes and washed my face and brushed my teeth. After I thought I looked pretty good and the morning hair had gone away, we went downstairs, leaving Trella Longbottom, Benny's sister, wailing at the loss of her toothbrush, to be helped by Tori. She'd come in to all of the girls' dormitories to check on us.

As we stepped down into the common room, Benny was stretched out on a crimson couch. He smiled when he saw us.

"Been waiting for you guys!!" he said. "Let's go eat." Just then, Tori came down with Trella and offered to lead us all to the Great Hall, which we were grateful for. Today I tried to pay more attention to which ways the winding staircases led, but I didn't have much luck. Oh, well.

The enchanted sky of the Great Hall was a clear blue today, and breakfast was a pancake extravaganza. I took blueberry, buttermilk, and cornmeal pancakes, and decided that my favorite was blueberry. Looking across the Gryffindor table (with Tori at the head of it), I noticed another Weasley...but he wasn't as happy as Melissa. He kept his head down the whole time, and I wondered why all through breakfast. Finally, I had to ask.

"Melissa, who is that kid that was sitting diagonally from us?" I queried as the three of us left the Great Hall.

"Oh, him...he's my brother, John. He's a second year."

"Why's he so depressed?"

"Angry he didn't get on the Quidditch team...James did, though. They're twins."

"Oh." I wondered who else was on the Quidditch team, and if I'd have a chance. Seven players and about eighty Gryffindors...not much chance for anybody. Still, I felt sorry for John, if he was as nice as his sister.

I forgot about it and glanced down at my schedule, which Professor McGonagall had just handed to all of us. Herbology first, then Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning.

"I know who all the teachers are...Mum told me, she's the nurse," Melissa told us proudly.

"I didn't know that!! Cool, Meliss...who's Herbology?" I wondered.

"Who's Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Benny echoed.

"Professor Seedling, she's been here for a few years, and Professor Ferrell, she's new this year. Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers always are," Melissa answered. "They run through one every year..." However, she couldn't answer any questions about how the teachers were...we had to see that for ourselves.

Luckily, Herbology was just in the greenhouses, so all we had to do was go outside from the entrance hall next to the Great Hall and we'd see them. Professor Seedling looked like she was already there, a tall, thin, woman with long auburn hair.

"I wonder if the teachers'll like me..." remarked a girl who I recognized as the one who had been talking loudly about her Gryffindor efforts over the summer on the Hogwarts Express.

"Welcome, welcome, first years!! I'm going to be teaching Herbology to you for the next seven years," Professor Seedling greeted us. "First of all, I'll have you know that I'm not really strict about plants unless it involves hurting them..please remember that they are living things too." Nobody snickered at this, which I liked...I really liked her, she shared a lot of my feelings about plants. "And when we start working in greenhouse two on up, _never_ do anything with the plants that you haven't cleared with me first. They can be dangerous!!" All of us nodded. "Okay...today we're going to start with jipeters...jumpy little plants. All you have to do is weed them, but still, please be very careful that they don't jump out of their beds. If you need anything, just call me. Gloves are on the shelf, and there's a list on the door of who should be at which flowerbed. I'll be right outside working with you. Right, I think that's everything. Good luck!!"

I grabbed a pair of gloves from the shelf for myself, Melissa, and Benny, and all three of us went to our flowerbed. Fortunately, we were all assigned to the same one, so we could talk.

Time flew fast. After a while, Professor Seedling told us all to pack up and get to our next class-Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaw first years. We followed the rest of the Gryffindors, hoping we'd find our way there, and after a few small blunders and dead-end corridors, we got to the huge Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Ferrell, a small woman with a red beret and a friendly face, greeted us cheerfully.

"Welcome, class!! I hope you've had a good first class and a good first day so far. This is my first time teaching at Hogwarts, and I'm honored to be here with all of you, teaching you how to block and defend yourself from evil forces," she said, grinning, as students filed in. "We're starting the term with a 'trivia' day, so I can see where all of you are in this subject. Let's see...Miss Weasley and Mr. Longbottom, could you come up here, please??"

I watched carefully as Melissa and Benny walked up from the back of the room to the overexcited Professor Ferrell, wondering what the "trivia" would be like and whether I knew any of it.

"Now, am I right in thinking that you two are relatives of the great Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, friends of Harry Potter??"

"Yes..."

"Mm-hmm."

"So, surely, you must know a lot about them!! Quiz the class while I get a quick drink," Professor Ferrell left the room, and she didn't return until half an hour later, when the entire class was laughing uproariously at a funny story Benny had just told about Hermione Granger putting the Full Body-Bind curse on his great-grandfather. She looked quite displeased, making her face look unnatural.

"I have been waiting outside the door all the time, and I am most annoyed at the way you behaved. I asked for trivia, not a story session," she said quietly and seriously, making us all feel guilty. She turned around to face the blackboard full of disorganized writing, then quickly turned back to us with a shining, excited face.

"Okay, class, let's get to work!! Open your textbooks to page 2!! I plan to get through the first three chapters in class, and whatever we don't finish is for homework!!"

All of us groaned under our breaths as she tapped her wand on the blackboard to clean it, but we had no time to even breathe for the rest of the period. Her maniac energy forced us to take down blackboards and blackboards full of notes about the three chapters. Flipping rapidly through our textbooks, we speed-read each lesson and, since we got done "so quickly," she let us have the last three minutes of the class to study for the test the next day.

* * *

**Author's Note: People have been begging me for a third Jade, so I went ahead and wrote it:) This is a bit longer than the others, and I'm glad of it, because my writing goes really fast. So review this one, tell me what you think, I'm *dying* to hear whether I should write more, I write for you guys!! Oh, and to answer a question one reader had about the Second Jade: she knew his toad was called Neville because she knew her Hogwarts history. Remember, everyone in Harry Potter's year is pretty well-known around Hogwarts!! Anyway, thanks a million for reading and enjoying these...means a LOT to me, really!!**


	4. First Year Part 04

Professor Ferrell continued to frenzy-work us with her incredible enthusiasim, which sometimes made us suspicious. She could also turn, at a moment's notice, to a sober and quietly disappointed teacher, or one of a number of personalities. It scared us!!

Of all the classes, Charms was undoubtedly my favorite. Professor Perene was a young yet wise teacher, and he taught me a lot. People teased me about being the "teacher's pet," but not too many, and I didn't mind. Teasing is something I can take.

Our second week at Hogwarts, I was sitting between Melissa and Benny at breakfast in the Great Hall when I felt someone looking at me. I scanned the Gryffindor table, and to my surprise and-slight-delight, it was John Weasley. He turned beet red and turned back to his breakfast, keeping his head down, but I had learned something, and he didn't stop looking at me.

Melissa never said anything, but I was sure she knew everything that went on with her brothers-the Weasleys were very close, and we usually sat with the twins in the common room to play Gobstones and wizard chess. They loved to play pranks, but they never cheated, just made us distracted by doing weird and funny things. The twins were fun, especially John. I thought he put on a special act when I was there...of course, that could have been my imagination.

Getting to sleep at night was easy. Tori Gibbons had bought every dormitory its own self-refilling teapot from Hogsmeade, with her own money (although we all pitched in to pay her back later), and you could also specify the type of tea you wanted and how much milk and sugar went into it. Since I was the main person using it in our dormitory, I could usually have whatever type of tea I wanted anytime, and I love tea, so this was great for me. Wizard tea is also somehow better than Muggle tea, although I still can't place the difference.

Patrick Aster, another Gryffindor first year, was incredibly funny, and he entertained us all in the common room by acting like a jester, telling jokes that made us all groan, and wild stories about his childhood. He became almost a celebrity, and people now called him "Amazing Aster" when they met him in the halls or in class.

Potions wasn't as much of a horror as it had been for Harry Potter way back then, and I was glad of it. Professor Snape was long gone, thank goodness!! Our Potions teacher was a smiling and softhearted young lady named Professor Lakaz. We all adored her extreme kindness. She never even thought about getting one of us in trouble!!

All of the teachers were gearing up for the Christmas holidays that were coming up, especially Professor Lakaz. She taught us how to make Automatic-Refill Hot Spiced Cider Mugs, and five different Christmas Scent Potions - my favorite was the pine-flavored one.

Professor Perene was excited, too. He showed us how to do really wonderful Christmas charms, like ones that would put glowing, sparkling stars on a tree in an instant, and ones that would make millions of tiny presents pop open in the air to reveal shiny confetti that would tumble down. And Professor McGonagall Jr. was seen always in the hall, carting around sprigs of holly, little mini-trees, wreaths of all kinds, or Design-A-Magic-Mug kits.

But even though this stirred up excitement in many, the thing that really made us students hyper was the announcement of a new Christmas event: the schoolwide dance!! This year's Santa Swing was sure to be absolutely marvelous, and Tori, Melissa, and I stayed up late almost every night, speculating who would ask each girl out.

Secretly, I wondered whether John would ask me to the dance. I had been getting to know him better and better, and the more I knew about him, the more I really wanted to dance with him on Christmas Eve. He loved to play with Dasher, and Dasher loved his company. He got good grades, and played funny pranks, and told jokes better than Patrick Aster's. But every time he saw James heading to Quidditch practice at night, his jaw clenched, and I knew he was still so angry about not being chosen for the team.

One night, after Tori and Melissa were both asleep, I grabbed a cup of tea and sat by my windowsill, unable to sleep for some reason. I looked across the beautiful Hogwarts grounds, the silent Quidditch field - poor John!! - next to the dark Forbidden Forest, the seven greenhouses lined up side by side, and Hagrid's homely hut. Suddenly, two silvery shapes came out of the Forbidden Forest. One, I was sure with a sinking of my heart, was Patrick Aster. And the other - well, I had only seen pictures in books - it couldn't be - but it **was**. Professor Snape.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooooh, I feel evil ending it there. ;) Sorry, guys!! Anyways, I would like to thank you all tremendously for leaving such encouraging comments in your reviews. You keep me going, honestly you do!! Remember to point out any errors if you see them, too - I love to improve my spelling and grammar, and I don't mind constructive criticism. Beware, though, of the *very* fine line between constructive criticism and negative complaints!! Thanks so much for everything, guys. Have a great day and I hope you liked this one!!**


	5. First Year Part 05

I gasped, and put a hand sharply to my throat. "Amazing Aster," plotting against Hogwarts? Or maybe they weren't...but that seemed absurd. I watched in silent, fascinated horror as they both walked over to the Quidditch field and began muttering strange chants, lips moving in over exaggerated fashion, waving their wands over every inch of the meticulously cut grass.   
I didn't want to know what they were doing, and I didn't bother asking myself. I was too shocked to wonder. After they finished their spooky ritual, they slowly headed back to the Forbidden Forest, but Patrick took a sharp turn back to the castle, waving a goodbye to Snape. I couldn't believe it. _Patrick??_   
A sudden thought seized me, and I leaped from the windowsill and dashed down the dormitory stairs. I opened the door a tiny sliver, and watched as Patrick, looking flushed and not himself, climbed through the door as quietly as possible and hurried though the door and upstairs to his warm bed. A thousand thoughts creeped through my mind as I listened to the quiet, urgent sound of his footsteps fade away.   
How had he gotten past Filch and the dreaded Mrs. Norris, grouchier than ever in their old ages? Was Snape really alive, or was he just a projection? What had they been doing on the Quidditch field? What did they care about Quidditch? Should I go to Dumbledore? Would James be in danger?   
I suppressed a sigh of relief, for once, at John not having gotten into the team. If anything happened to James, it would be devastating to us all, to be sure, but I just couldn't bear even the thought of anything touching John. What if - I couldn't stand to think of it. I shook my head and turned my back on the now empty grounds, even my tea unsettling me.   
Professor Ferrell would be hopping mad when I was half-asleep in her class the next morning, but it would only last for thirty seconds - as did all of her "moods" - and plus, I needed to think. I just couldn't sleep at all after what I had seen. I tried to turn my thoughts to the Santa Swing, Christmas presents, decorating the giant student tree, but it didn't work, any of it. I was just too shaken up.   
_Hey, at least it wasn't John out there,_ I told myself, and shuddered. That was unthinkable. He was so quiet, and nice, and playful, and sweet. It was with a shock that I realized I'd been thinking about him more and more and more as every day went by - and that I liked him tremendously. I wiped a tear from my cheek, wondering why it was there, and decided I had better at least try to sleep. I leaned back, letting my head touch the cool, soft, pillow, and closed my eyes.

* * *

The previous night's events were easily forgotten the moment I opened my eyes and saw Tori Gibbons wishing everyone a good morning. I slipped it into the back of my mind and sat up, refreshed by the sunlight.   
"Thursday, everyone!! Wakey-wakey!!"   
We all groaned, stretching. We could _always _count on Tori and her unfailing cheerfulness...that was one thing Gryffindor never, ever failed at. Next to me, Trella Longbottom yawned and pulled off her huge red comforter.   
"It sure was hot last night!" she remarked, and everybody else began to chatter about how they slept. I didn't say anything, but silently started to get dressed.   
At breakfast, I made sure to choose a seat right next to John - discreetly, of course. I so wished we could dance together on Christmas Eve!! But I slipped a few inquisitive glares over at Patrick Aster's chair, too. He seemed fine, clearly not vulnerable to the effects of staying up so late outside on the cold Hogwarts grounds.   
I closed my eyes briefly and resolved to forget about the whole Snape thing until tonight. Turning back to my pancakes, I ate silently, wishing I had gotten more sleep last night.   
Melissa, John, James, and I headed slowly up to Defense Against the Dark Arts, trying to take as much time as possible so we wouldn't have to bear much of Professor Ferrell. She was really getting on everybody's nerves, being a mad scientist one second and a sweet old lady the next. The speeds she asked us to memorize and write reports were far closer to superpowered computer capabilities than of our "feeble" human minds, and we sure did wonder a lot about her.   
"Greetings, late ones," she said in a solemn, priestly tone as we entered the huge tower room. "Today we will learn new chapters of the sacred book that will enable us to bring this darkened world into the Light Spirit with our skills."   
Gryffindors exchanged hopeless, wondering glances around the room, shrugging their shoulders as Professor Ferrell's tiny red beret balanced perfectly on her beehive hair. Obviously, she was in a _very _strange mood - darkened world? Sacred book?? Light Spirit??? But suddenly, she snapped to attention like a Muggle soldier, and fell to the ground, her beret dropping, to do one hundred fast push-ups.   
We were rapidly becoming very alarmed at her bizarre behavior. She was the weirdest we had ever seen her - why did Dumbledore hire such an insane teacher?? Some students, like Trella Longbottom, decided to take advantage of the situation, and pulled out other books to read, write, or catch up on homework. After watching Professor Ferrell in horror for a few minutes, I joined that crowd - I just couldn't take it. We just pretended she didn't exist as she switched from personality to personality in her own maniacal world.   
One good thing did come out of that class, though: as I left and was walking through the halls on my way to Astronomy, John Weasley pulled me aside into a small, vacated classroom, and caught my hand in his.   
"Jade - will you go to the Santa Swing with me?" he asked, trembling a little. I just grinned like my face would break.   
"Sure!!!" I almost screamed, and he smiled warmly at me. We left then, and went our separate ways.

* * *

I told Melissa at study break, and she was thrilled.   
"He really asked you?? Wow, he acted so scared, I didn't think he was going to do it," she told me, eyes aglow.   
"Really?"   
"Yeah...he was sure you'd say no, but I encouraged him every night, saying all you talked about any more was him."   
I swatted at her, mock-angry.   
"Not true!" I protested.   
"But pretty close," she added, grinning. "But one more thing, Jade...you don't mind going out with a third year?"   
"Why should I?"   
"Well...you might get teased, and of course he'll graduate before you."   
"We'll work the graduating out later, if this lasts. I can take teasing, Meliss!!" I couldn't let anything put a damper on my happiness right now.   
"Glad you feel that way. Well, I gotta go research for Perene - see ya."   
"'Bye."   
I spent the rest of the free time I had that day in the library, reading up on all kinds of curses that could be used in connection with Quidditch. Using the speed-read-and-memorize techniques I had learned from Professor Ferrell's wild classes, I tried to learn everything I could. I knew that I just _had_ to think of something.   
Toying with different ideas, I asked a group of studying Ravenclaw fifth years if they knew of an Invisibility Cloak anywhere in the school. They gave me quizzical looks and then shrugged. I thanked them, trying to look normal and innocent, and frowned when my back was turned. That would have been useful in getting down closer to the Quidditch field to see exactly what they were doing.   
I shuddered. A year ago, sneaking out from a magical school late at night (or maybe just really early in the morning!) to watch two wizards enchant a Quidditch field would seem like an impossibility, something that could only happen in a different world. But as I thought about it, I really _was_in a different world. Casting spells, mixing potions, studying star charts, falling for a young wizard, drinking tea from an enchanted pot...it was all amazing, in truth, that I could be at Hogwarts. I thanked my lucky stars that I had been accepted - life was suddenly interesting!!

* * *

Back at the library at lunchtime, something new occurred to me, and I quickly checked the elf section of the spellbooks. Elves had always been good at sneaking and spying, and they must have created some spells to help them along...   
Scanning the shelves, the books all seemed to be fairly modern, and I didn't think they'd help me. _How to Forge aClaymore, Elven Taverns for Dummies, The Elf Stones..._nahhh. But then I spotted an old, crumbling book without a cover lying on the very bottom of a stack of huge books. With some effort, I managed to pull it out and checked the side binding. _Stealth and Invisibility..._hmmm. VERY interesting!   
I set it down on a large table, trying to be inconspicuous, and opened it to the back, the index, my best friend. I smiled in spite of myself, and checked down the list for anything that might look interesting, quill and parchment at my side to record page numbers. The book obviously contained loads of material on spying, invisibility, sound detection, and generally sneaking around. I came up with nearly a foot of page numbers to check, and ruffled through the book, crossing out anything that lost its appeal.   
I worked all through my free time that day, and it was early in the morning before breakfast the next day when I finally finished going through everything and had narrowed it down to three charms that I could cast pretty easily: the Elbatcetedne Charm, the Thaetls Charm, and the Esraehe Charm. The Elbatcetedne Charm, once cast, allowed the object of enchantment to throw various "suspicious" sounds around to draw another person's attention away from the object of the charm, and the Thaetls Charm increased the object's ability to creep quietly around and fit into small spaces, making it far easier to spy on somebody - or two somebodies, in my case. The Esraehe Charm sharpened the object's senses of sound and sight so that she can detect anybody about to catch her at her work. I figured these three would do the trick, and started to gather items from the student's storage cupboard, but in small quantities so nobody would suspect anything.

* * *

I knew I should do it around Christmas vacation, if anytime; as far as I knew, Snape and Patrick were still coming out every night at midnight. I'd gotten Dasher to watch for them...he didn't mind being out of his cage, and I was glad that by some happy mistake in Charms, he could now talk to me only very privately inside my brain and act like a completely intelligible person. I always knew he had hidden talents!!   
_Jade? _he asked one day as I was mixing together ingredients. _Am I interrupting you??_   
_Not at all,_ I responded. He was so polite, sweet, and humble, it made me wonder sometimes!!   
_I just thought you should know - I, well, followed Patrick Aster to his dormitories and he's muttering to himself. I missed the first parts, but I'm beginning to understand what he means. Should I...?_   
_ Yes, relay everything he says to me, dear- and good work!! _If I could hear what "Amazing Aster" was saying, it would solve my problem completely!! I wouldn't even have to worry about mixing ingredients. I paused, ladle in hand, listening intently to what he said back to me, repeating Patrick's every word.   
_ Neborth's cause is loyal, of course, but I'm in it for the talent. I can't believe that Snape should order me around so much - he's just Neborth's servant, after all. I'm higher up than he is - a trader with Neborth. That's it. I roused Snape's Shade, and agreed to cast that Broom-Throwing Charm on the field, but after that, I'm off the hook!! Snape isn't though - guess he has reason to be grouchy around me, then. I can't understand actually _wanting _to stay dead, but hey, it's Snape._   
I gasped, partly out of confusion, partly out of shock, partly out of horror, and partly out of disbelief. To me, it sounded like Patrick had sold his soul to the Devil - but no, he spoke of someone called Neborth, and - some of his words began to truly register in my mind.   
Rouse Snape's Shade!! Meaning...bring him back from the dead as a wraith, an almost-ghost...I had to go to Dumbledore...but would he believe me?? I needed more concrete proof...   
_ Jade? Did I do well?_   
_ Excellently, thank you, Dasher...he didn't say anything else??_   
_ No. He just left. Need me for anything else, or shall I just doze off a bit?_   
_ Sure, go ahead._ One thing Dasher couldn't go without was sleep, especially when I was keeping her up through midnight to watch.   
My thoughts returned to the two most worrying pieces of information Patrick had unknowingly given me - he had roused Snape's Shade in order to cast a Broom-Throwing Charm on the Quidditch field. That was my concrete evidence - I needed to check the field first. Who knows how powerful this Neborth was - maybe he had set the whole thing up, to trick me. Which still meant I needed my three Elven charms.   
I sighed. I was right back where I started, a few unpleasant pangs and millions of questions added. I remembered what he had said at first..."but I'm in it for the talent." The talent...he roused the Shade, and cast the charm...for talent?? For the jokes and the stage presence and the quick wit??? I shook my head in disbelief. Whoever Neborth was, he sure did sound like a second Voldemort. 

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm evil for stopping it there, but hey, the plot thickens...it's about molasses now. *wink* PLEASE review, I can't wait to hear your comments!! I've really been longing to get back to my precious Jade for awhile, but I need a FAR stronger response than the one I've gotten so far for Jades 1-4. Key word: _so far_. If I get tons of reviews off this one...hey, the sky's the limit!! Also...Tina, I hope your claims to unrealistic friendship have vanished into thin air now...*grinz* I tried, I tried!! And Person...yes, you're missing something about the long-overdone Benny's toad debate...he said that the toad was named after his great-grandfather, and Melissa & Jade knew their history, and so they knew Benny's last name, and so they figured that his famous great-grandfather, also the famous toad-loser, must be Neville. Pretty good guess, huh?? *wink* Hope that clears things up for everyone. And also, I'm interested: any speculations on this Neborth dude?**


	6. First Year Part 06

I got the chance to confirm - at least to myself - that what Patrick had been saying was completely true that night. He did another one of his fabulous performances, and it certainly made me wonder and appreciate the whole thing far less. I wasn't aware that I could keep a straight face while every other sane Gryffindor was laughing his or her head off, but I could. Benny, Meliss, and Trella seemed to think there was something wrong with me, and even John gave me sideways looks.   
"Hey Patrick," I asked casually, "where'd you get talent like that? You're amazing!" I expected him to become very uneasy, and I was more than right. He squirmed and blushed nervously, and stammered, not at all his usual self.   
"I, uh," he replied, "I've always been like this. What, jealous?" He let out a feeble attempt at a laugh, and my worst suspicions were confirmed. He _had_ "traded" with Neborth. But if this Neborth was so powerful, why couldn't he rise the Shade himself?? Questions swam in my head, and I resolved to answer all of them that very night, when I went to see Dumbledore after executing my plan - but a sudden thought struck me.   
_Hey, Dasher?_   
_ Yes?_   
_ Do you know where Dumbledore's office is?_   
_ Nah, but I'll ask around. My, uh, friends may be able to tell me something._   
_ Friends?_   
_ Umm..just friends._   
_ You can tell me - what friends?_   
_ Well, uh, the mice, actually. I wouldn't normally make friends with the small ones, but, uh..._ I restrained myself from laughing out loud. Dasher seemed so uneasy, all about talking to the mice a bit!! I guess animals had their own inferiority complexes.   
_I don't mind, and I'm sure they don't, either. Ask them, and tell me ASAP, please._   
_ Sure thing._   
As I made my way over to the dormitory stairs, when most Gryffindors had gone to bed, I felt a hand catch my shoulder from behind. I whirled to face the most unlikely person - John Weasley.   
"Jade, what's up with you and Patrick??" He looked worried - and maybe a bit possessive of me, which I surely didn't mind at all. I decided to tell him the truth.   
"There's nothing like - like _that_ between us, John, don't worry!!" His expression filled with relief as I continued. "It's actually...well, let's go somewhere private," I suggested in a very low voice. He nodded, clearly puzzled and suprised, and led me over to a small alcove by a tall window. We sat together on the window seat.   
"This is all I know," I began, and he nodded again, intently listening. "A few nights ago, I saw Patrick and - and Professor Snape casting a spell on the Quidditch field on the grounds." He gasped, confused.   
"But -"   
"Listen...and I got Dasher to watch for them. I've lately been able to talk to her because of some weird but good mistake in Charms. She says they do the same thing every night, and then she recently caught him in his dorm room, muttering. He said that he roused the Shade of Snape and agreed to cast a Broom-Throwing Charm for this Neborth, whoever _he_ is, in exchange for his talent in jokes and performing."   
John stared at me, astounded. "So _that's_ why you asked him..."   
"Exactly." John's face showed a deep look of concentration, and I knew his Weasley mind was plotting. I smiled in spite of myself - I loved everybody in that family - their wit, their loyalty, their mischief, their cleverness, the way their minds worked, everything.   
"So what are you going to do about it, Jadey?"   
"I'm going to cast three Elven spying charms on myself and sneak out to the Quidditch field to videotape them doing whatever they're doing," I informed him, surprised at what had come out of my mouth. He looked devilishly delighted.   
"Videotape? What's that??? Can I come?? Can you cast the charms on me??" asked John in a flood of questions, and I grinned mischieviously.   
"A Muggle thing, I'll explain later, of course, and I think so," I answered.

* * *

_Jade?? They're on the Quidditch field._   
I groaned, but leaped out of bed once the meaning of Dasher's words sunk in.   
_Thanks, dear heart,_ I replied, changed quickly into my robes, grabbed my camcorder, and left to rouse John. He got up easily and followed me to a storeroom in the back of the library that I had been using to cast my spells in. We were both charged up with excitement and the importance of our mission, and agreed to go to Dumbledore the minute this was over. Thank goodness I had thought to bring my camcorder - and a spare tape!!   
While I explained video recordings to John, I added the last-minute ingredients to the two mixes - only the Thaetls Charm required no liquids or preparation beforehand - and got ready to cast the spells.   
I did the Elbatcetedne Charm first, reading the directions carefully before casting it on John.   
"Hey, that tickles!" he protested, but I kept drawing my mixture-soaked wand over his forehead.   
"The directions say to completely cover your face...hold still," I scolded him. He closed his eyes again and stopped squirming, and I finished quickly. I walked around him in a full circle, my wand in both hands, and the mixture on his face flickered, then disappeared. Odd charm, but then, these were Elven, and not cast in the traditional way.   
"'Kay, I'm done...the trigger word is 'garlic bread,' say that to become invisible."   
_"Garlic bread??"_ John laughed.   
"Italian Elves, I suppose," I replied swiftly, and giggled. "Now don't move for the Esraehe Charm, it's simple and won't take long."   
He obediently stayed still while I dipped my wand in another mixture and dabbed it twice on each of his cheeks, saying, over and over, "ketchup," while doing so. Finally, after I had said "ketchup" thirty times, the mixture disappeared again.   
"Trigger word for that one's 'ketchup,' as you may have guessed, and it heightens your senses of sight and sound," I told John. He grinned, and said he was ready for the last charm.   
I waved the wand in complicated patterns around him, trying hard to do it all right, and he shimmered light yellow for a second, confirming that the spell had worked. The Thaetls charm continued to work for the full duration of the spell, giving the object of enchantment added speed, agility, and ability to move very quietly.   
John was pretty good in Charms, so I didn't feel nervous handing the books and the mixtures over to him to cast the spells on me, and he did so without incident. Soon, I showed him how to work the camcorder, and we headed quietly downstairs to the grounds, hoping that they hadn't gone already with all the time we'd taken. But I was reassured by the fact that the clock in the hall showed that they had only been outside for five minutes - and they usually took forty minutes. The Elven spells would wear out in an hour, two minutes of which had already passed.   
Once outside, we creeped as near as we dared to get to them, and started taping. Everything seemed to work fine - I'd completely double-checked the camcorder before I went to sleep - and we captured thirty-seven minutes on tape of them. That would be enough for Dumbledore!! And he had no reason to distrust me - I'd never lied to him before, much less spoken!!   
But there was still the problem of his office...I had hoped Dasher would be quicker...   
_Jade, I just found out where his office is. The Mouse Chieftain says it's across from and to the right of the Transfiguration room, and the password is 'lemon drop.'_   
_ Good work...lemon drop??_   
_ Think it's some Muggle treat Dumbledore's quite fond of,_ she replied. I turned to John, happy now that our plan was almost complete.   
"Dasher says -" I began, and then stopped short at the sight of his face. He was bright blue from top to bottom, his hair was completely electrified, his eyes were glowing different colors fast, and he seemed not to hear me talking at all. "John?? John??"   
"What is it??" he asked, much louder than usual. I hissed and put my finger to my lips, trying to communicate with body language too. His eyes suddenly grew very large, and he pointed at my hair, my eyes, my face, surprised and dismayed. I suddenly remembered seeing something in my Charms textbook about layered enchantments, and groaned, shaking my head at myself for my stupidity. I didn't know when the after-effects of these spells would wear off, but I was sure it would take at least a day. We didn't have that kind of time...I gestured for John to follow. We had to tell Dumbledore, even if we _would_ get in trouble for casting the charms. At least we'd get fixed!!   
I put my finger to my lips again, and together we raced up to the Transfiguration room and whispered the password. It was as I knocked on the door that I remembered the time. Had I been this careless in my planning?? Forgetting layered enchantment backlash, forgetting that even Dumbledore slept, and forgetting that wizards may not trust a Muggle video. I felt quite the fool, but resolved to keep going along with my plan as the great headmaster opened the door, groggy and surprised. There must have been _something_ good in it that I thought of.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I KNOW this is short. I can't let the entire mystery unravel in one story, now can I?? More speculations on Neborth, please, people...I wanna know what you think and if I'm doing this right. And I would have gotten this out later, but Ashlie insisted *smile* so I just had to. Oh, and Neborth is _kind of_ like a parallel to Voldemort...but less...wait, I'm not going to tell you so easy!! Wait for part seven!! *grinz evilly* Love you all!!**


	7. First Year Part 07

The first thing that Dumbledore did when he saw us was laugh. Tears of mirth running down his cheeks, he shook in his nightgown, raised his wand - which _never_ left his side - and suddenly he was in his grand wizard's garb again. He managed to calm down, but there was still a subtle smile haunting his face and that twinkle in his eyes.   
"Sir," John began, undaunted by Dumbledore's immense amusement, and I stepped back so he could come out from behind me, "we've been -"   
"Mr. Weasley, it's three-thirty in the morning. Whatever you two have been doing about Neborth should be explained as fast as possible. I am exhausted." Dumbledore sounded slightly irritated, but I was somehow sure that Gryffindor wouldn't lose any points from this - points. Something else I'd forgotten to include in my "clever" plan - and wait! How did _he_ know about Neborth?   
"Who is Neborth?" I inquired, surprised at my boldness. Somehow, students always ended up being the one who asked the questions, and Dumbledore did the telling.   
"Miss Jasper, Neborth can wait. I need to hear your account of the story - and what Neborth has cooked up recently. I will explain everything after you tell me. But first, I believe you have Layered Spell Syndrome." He chuckled and raised his wand again, making us normal again. I suppressed an enormous sigh of relief - I didn't want him to think I was weak.   
John looked at me, and I nodded, so he started to tell the story with me adding in little tidbits. He also told Dumbledore about the elf charms - I was proud of casting them, but I wished I had thought a little more about the layered enchantment effect - it made me feel quite stupid.   
_Dasher?_   
_ I'm here, Jadey. Don't worry - everything will be okay. Fawkes tells me Dumbledore is quite pleased with you._   
_ Really??_ I was amazed. Fawkes...the phoenix...I looked past Dumbledore and John to the small cage where Fawkes was watching me in amusement. I nearly screamed with shock when he actually _winked_ at me!!   
Checking myself, I turned back to Dumbledore. He looked amused.   
_Yes. You're amazing, Jadey._   
_ Oh, Dasher - what would I do without you?_   
"Casting three Elven Charms is no small feat, Miss Jasper. Especially the ones you did. I'm surprised."   
I beamed. Praise from _Dumbledore_!! "Thank you, Professor. But there's still the problem of Neborth - who is he? What does he mean to do by enchanting Patrick with stage presence and making him rouse Snape's Shade?"   
"_Professor_ Snape's Shade, Jade."   
"Whatever." I could sense Dasher's chuckle - he was listening in on us. I couldn't believe I was talking like this to _Dumbledore_!!   
"Neborth is the Leader of the Superies."   
"Excuse me?" both John and I asked at the same time, even more confused than we'd ever been.   
"The Superies - not as rabidly anti-Muggle as Voldemort," and here John shuddered, "but anti-Muggle nonetheless. They think that Muggles should live as servants to us wizards, but still be allowed to live. They believe that no Muggles should learn wizardry, thinking it is too high a study for them." Dumbledore chuckled. "Obviously they're wrong - look what you were able to do, Jade! Casting three Elven Charms...for a first year, that's amazing. But Neborth wanted Snape's Shade roused because he is the only Supery that has full knowledge of the Hogwarts grounds, inside and out. Even the small chamber beneath the Whomping Willow..."   
John gasped. "My great-grandfathers told me about that chamber! It leads to Hogsmeade, doesn't it?" Dumbledore nodded.   
"The Shrieking Shack. But that is a different story entirely, John. Neborth wants to bring all Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts. He thinks it is the first step in his rise to power."   
I had been right. A parallel Voldemort - he sure did sound like one. Again. I shivered, not wholly knowing why, and suddenly John's arm was across my shoulder and I stopped, not daring to look at him or Dumbledore.   
_Fawkes says Dumbledore knew all along that you two were a perfect pair, _Dasher told me smugly.   
_Oh, shut up. Like I haven't noticed how flirty you've been getting around Mary Martin's rabbit!! _I shot back. Mary Martin was a Ravenclaw, and her rabbit, Quizza, had been getting _very_ interesting looks lately from Dasher, which amused me tremendously. Dasher didn't respond; I figured he'd decided to ignore me and sulk by himself in a huff.   
I looked up at Dumbledore cautiously, and he was smiling. He seemed to know what I was saying to Dasher, and, startled, I wondered if he could hear when we were talking. I'd have to try and keep my thoughts quieter.   
"So what should we do, Professor?" John asked, keeping his arm comfortingly and protectively around me, and I relaxed my shoulders as much as I could so he wouldn't think I didn't enjoy it. I loved it - only Neborth kept me from complete happiness right now. I still couldn't wait until the Santa Swing in a week!!   
"First, postpone all Quidditch matches until I can get Professor Flitwick to come with me and take a closer look at that field." At the mention of Quidditch, John's arm tightened slightly around my shoulder, but I snuggled slightly closer to him and he relaxed. Dumbledore continued. "Then, we call Patrick up here tomorrow and question him about Neborth. I'll tell you what happens next after we find out what he has to say."   
"Can we come when you question Patrick?" I asked, more eager than I expected to sound.   
"That's why I said 'we,' Jade." Dumbledore smiled. "But the sooner you two get back to the Gryffindor common room, the better. You are to come up here with Patrick after breakfast in the morning." John and I exchanged glances that clearly meant, _no classes!! _It was our lucky day - or rather, night.   
"Goodnight, Professor," John called as we left.   
"And sorry for the lateness of the hour..." I added, almost humorously.   
"Nothing to be sorry about, Miss Jasper. Have a good night," and that was it. John and I made our way back to the Gryffindor common room, relieved and grateful to Dumbledore. Just as I was about to leave the warmth and comfort of his arm and shoulder, he spun me halfway around and kissed me tenderly. I was surprised but euphoric...everything was so perfect now...   
"STOP IN THE NAME OF NEBORTH!!"

* * *

**A/N: YES, I know it was short. But I can't reveal *that* much of the plot in ONE SEGMENT, now can I?? *winks* Please review. Oh, and I'm sorry to leave it at such a cliffhanger. I feel evil tonight. ;)**


	8. First Year Part 08

Still holding me, John gave my hand a quick and reassuring squeeze and spun around to face the speaker - Patrick Aster.   
"Listen, Patrick," he said, angrily, "we know what you're doing. And Jade and I are going to stop you, with Dumbledore!!"   
"So sure, are you?" said a silky voice. Snape stepped out of the shadows, menacing and threatening.   
"John..." I cried, faltering, and grabbed for my wand, knowing what would happen before it did. Snape, shouting, disarmed us both in a second.   
_Dasher!_ I screamed mentally, and Snape laughed, an evil, horrid sound. He pulled a silver cage from behind his back, with Dasher inside, wearing a mask over her head. My heart and mind and soul closed, and I knew in an instant - the helmet blocked out all thoughts, so he couldn't hear me or respond.   
I screamed in fury and fear and threw myself at Snape, trying to grab at Dasher's cage and free him from the mask. Instantly, I was being bound in heavy rope against John's back. I sucked in as much air as I could, puffing my chest out so that I would have some free space in the ropes - something I read in a Nancy Drew book when I was little. Muggle tricks _do_ help from time to time. I only wished I could whisper to John, but he was puffing out his stomach too, I felt him drawing breath. Now how did he get so clever?   
How could Dumbledore not know what was happening?? Didn't he know that Neborth would do something? Couldn't the Gryffindors hear us?? My eyes blackened and I saw stars as I slipped into the dreamworld, knocked out heavily by a Brick Charm.

* * *

I found myself in a deep, dark cavern when I awoke. There was a door, but it was glowing faintly yellow, a sure sign of a Locking Spell. I was still bound in ropes, though, with John's back to mine, and I tried to wriggle out of them, sucking in my breath. But the ropes only tightened, and I let out a cry of despair. Muggle tricks didn't always help.   
"Jade, I've already tried," John told me hopelessly, and I started, surprised.   
"Where are we?? Did they knock you out, too?" I asked.   
"No...well, I mean yes, but...my dad works for the Ministry, remember...he, uh, taught me a few useful tricks." I could sense John's grin, despite our situation.   
"What happened?"   
"We're in Neborth's so-called prison chambers, awaiting questioning. He wants us to tell him the names of every Muggle-born in the school - or at least in Gryffindor House - so he can test if his Muggle Identification Charm is working...and he also wants us to be used as ransom for Dumbledore."   
"How did you find all this out??:   
"Heard Snape and Patrick talking. Apparently Snape doesn't think much of Patrick, same thing you told me about what Dasher said...oh, I'm sorry, Jade," he said as he heard me sniff. I couldn't believe they'd done that to Dasher!! They could do whatever they wanted to me, but Dasher wasn't in this.   
"Why can't they leave him alone? Neborth is..." I trailed off, sobbing. John tried without much success to turn in the ropes and got as close as he could to putting his arms around me.   
"What a sweet picture," remarked a nasty voice by the doorway. John and I turned at the same time to face Snape again.   
"What do _you_ want, you criminal?" I asked coldly. He chuckled - rather evilly, I thought.   
"You'll know when we're through with you, little girl."   
"She's not little!" John snapped back in instant defiance. Snape chuckled again - how I hated that sound!!   
"Come with me," he ordered, and snapped his fingers. Instantly we felt ourselves rising and drawn out of the now unlocked door, and then I could see no more. My eyes shone yellow as Snape raised his wand and muttered, and they were closed before I could say anything. I saw only black.   
Black. Black. _Black. Sirius Black._ That escaped convict from Azkaban years and years ago that Melissa had told me about! How did he escape? He was an Animagus, an unregistered Animagus..._Animagus._ I wondered if I could still get power from Dasher...I had used some of his magic to help me cast the Elven spells...I tried, and it worked. Could I use that to turn myself into another rabbit?   
I felt his magic surging through me, and whispered words my animal-loving mother had whispered to me, telling me the stories of rabbits and Animagi, trying to help myself remember everything. I suddenly remembered a scene from that summer, the night before I stepped on the Hogwarts Express at Platform Nine and Three Quarters...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Use this in a pinch, Jade," she said, her face strained and her hair in a bun so as not to interfere with her gymnastics. "I know that weird stuff happens at Hogwarts, and somebody is always after Dumbledore. I know I can't stop you from accepting a challenge...but use this in a pinch. Jadey...I never have told you this before, but my maiden name was Black. My grandfatherwas Sirius Black himself...he lived a long life, but not long enough to see his beautiful grandchild."_   
_ She sniffed, a tear running down her cheek, and I remember that I stood stunned, not believing her, thinking she was in a weird mood. She had to be - Sirius Black? I had no idea who he was._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So that was who Sirius Black was!! And he was my great-grandfather!! No wonder I didn't remember - I only wished Mother had told me before. I muttered the spell she had told me next, and muttered it carefully, perfectly, not stumbling over any words. And suddenly - I was a rabbit. I looked around, my eyes now open, and saw John spin around in wonder. I leaped up on his shoulder and he stopped, incredulous. I jumped down and started gnawing harshly at the ropes, hoping dearly that Snape, far ahead, wouldn't hear me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Weird, cool, or just plain stupid? I need thy opinions, my friends. ;) And we'll find out about Snape's jerkiness turning to genuine evilness later. But go ahead - make a guess in your reviews!!**   



End file.
